The development of sophisticated animal models for human diseases often requires additional human keratinocyte-based cell culture models to reach valid conclusions regarding human disease mechanisms. The tissue culture models are increasingly relying on iPS technology to provide a potentially unlimited source of genetically -defined patient cells which can be turned into keratinocytes. These cells can then be used to establish skin equivalent in vitro as a model of human genodermatoses. Both animal design and the design of iPS-derived disease models increasingly require the ability to manipulate mammalian genes using new genome editing tools, such as zinc finger nucleases (ZFN), TALEN or the CRISPR/Cas system. Designing, generating, preserving and distributing sophisticated animal models that carry three or four different genetic elements or alleles often exceed the technical abilities of individual laboratories. Core facilities with an established track record of expert and reliable services are thus increasingly mission critical for the research program of our customer base. The proposed Bioengineering Core will enable researcher without prior experience in genetic engineering of mice to establish sophisticated animal models to study skin diseases. Further, using iPS cell technology, the proposed Bioengineering Core will support researchers in generating an unlimited resource of patient material, a prerequisite for establishing tissue culture-based models for human skin diseases. As in the past, we will continue to introduce new experimental tools to our research base to broaden and facilitate our research capabilities. Support from the SDRC will sustain this Core and enable SDRC researchers to receive continued discounted access to our services.